


One Shot - Sweet Child o' Mine

by TheAngelThyla



Series: New Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Guns 'n Roses, Lullabies, On the Run, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet Child O' Mine, Tears, Thunderstorms, Underground Bunker, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between chapters 6 and 7 of Heroes of Tomorrow (aka the Main Fic)<br/>James takes his family into hiding and Danny is left to comfort Elizabeth one night during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot - Sweet Child o' Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend/an evil sadist (http://mad-hatter-holicing.tumblr.com/) gave me a prompt: "Thunderstorm AU? There's a thunderstorm and person A is scared and person B has to comfort them?" and this just sort of... happened.  
> Please kill her and not me?

Danny jolted from his sleep and fell painfully to the floor after rolling from his cot. His legs were tangled and he was still half asleep so all his mind registered was crying and the loud **BOOM** of thunder that echoed down the corridors of the underground bunker.  
Daniel blinked away the shadows from his eyes and untangled his legs, staggering to his feet and running across the room before collapsing beside Lizzie's cot and scooping her huddled form, wrapped in blankets, into his arms.  
"Hey, now," he shushed her. "It's alright. I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you."  
The pale yellow from the nightlight by the door was the only light in the room but it was just enough for Danny to see Lizzie clenching her eyes tightly, tears sliding down her face.  
She shivered, even covered in blankets, and her little body heaved with silent sobs.  
"She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories," Danny sang softly, his voice rich and full. "Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky."  
He continued to sing as her sobs slowed and finally evened out. She clung to him like her life depended on it. And, perhaps, it might.  
"She's got eyes of the bluest skes as if they thought of rain." Danny heard Elizabeth's breathing slow and could tell she was falling asleep. "I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain."  
He ran his hands through her hair, trying not to cry at the memories of all they'd been through.  
"Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place where as a child I'd hide," his voice caught before he continued. "And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by."  
Recognising Lizzie as being asleep, he carefully laid her back on her cot and adjusted the blankets around her.  
As he wandered back over to his cot and sat down, hands clasped between his legs and staring at his broken baby sister, his mind wandered to darker corners.  
 _We're never going to be safe again, are we?_  
The MRD had been sent to "incarcerate" them but James and Lenore had been able to fend them off so they could escape to this underground shelter their parents had set up for just this kind of situation.  
Of course, whenever the MRD were sent to "incarcerate" someone, people died. And then there were the experiments that "didn't happen" and the victims- er, _prisoners_ "didn't _ever_ die or come out with brain damage, if they came out at all."  
Daniel felt sick at the thought of what would happen to Lizzie if (more like _when_ ) they were found.  
He ran his hand along his tattoos. _That's not gonna happen, I promise, mom._

**Author's Note:**

> Always open for prompts. Just send me a message.  
> Let me know what you think! This was my first Songfic and it was really painful but I really want to do it again... (Does that make me a sadist or a masochist? Thoughts?)


End file.
